


Marry me

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Runaway Bride, Second Chances, broken marrige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Bucky gets an invite for Natasha's wedding. He's still in love with her. Will he keep his feelings to himself or tell her the truth
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett goes with it so check it out. I hope yall enjoy and please comment.

Bucky stood by the counter waiting for his toast to pop up when Sam came behind him dropping an envelope in front of him. He looked up at Sam curiously, questioning why he gave him this. “What is this?” Sam just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know man. Just open it.” Bucky cut it open to reveal a wedding invitation but more specifically Natasha and Clint’s wedding invitation. Bucky read through it over and over again. Disappointment spread through him. He was happy that she was happy, but he wished she would be happy with him. “Bucky, what is it?” Bucky handed him the invite and walked out of the room. He really didn’t feel like having pity brought on him. 

Sam looked down at the invite already knowing what he was going to find. He found the one name he was afraid to appear. Sam walked into Bucky’s room to find him packing several of his clothes into a small duffle bag. “What are you doing?” 

Bucky looked up at Sam with a blank look on his face. After many years of being torture and being brained wash more times than he could count; he was able to have a pretty good poker face even though his heart was breaking. “What does it look like I am doing?” Sam just shrug. “Looks like you are going through one hundred different emotions and which one do you want to talk about.” Bucky pushed pass him going towards his closet to find his best suit. He only had one because being an assassin you didn’t really need more than one. 

“Don’t ignore these feelings. I know you still love her.” Bucky wiped around and gave Sam a stern look. 

“Love who. The one person that completes me. The one person I loved and knew I loved before I even knew who I was. The one person that I hurt so badly many years ago and I beat myself up for every day. Is that what you wanted me to say? Now get out so I can finish packing for this wedding I have to be happy about.” Bucky went back to his bag trying to fit everything in it without ripping the zipper. Sam turned out of the room without another word. This was something that Bucky had to work out all on his own. It was Bucky who broke off their relationship. It was Bucky that broke Natasha’s heart into a million pieces. Natasha found herself being thrown into her work. Then one special mission with Clint leads to her finding her smile again. Deep down Bucky had no right for the way he was feeling. He knew this but you can’t help for the way you feel. 

Bucky sat at the bar with a stiff glass of whiskey. He had a slight buzz and the ceremony hadn’t even started yet. All Bucky wanted to do was leave and never look back. Natasha was getting married to someone else and it wasn’t him. Bucky knew he was an idiot and he was happy for her deep down. He just wished he could go back a few years and change all the dumb shit he did. He wishes he didn’t hurt her. The one person he loved. 

“Hey, you made it. I’m so glad you are here.” Bucky turns around and saw a very beautiful Natasha looking back at him. Her long red hair waterfalled around her in curls. Her dress was long and flowing with lace sleeves that ran down the whole dress. She looked like a Russian princess that she always was supposed to be. She was beautiful. 

“Natalia, you look like an angel.” Natasha looked down shyly with a hint of a blush creeping across her cheeks. “You haven’t called me that name in several years. James, why did you? Days of all days you choose to use my real name.” Bucky grabbed both of her hands and pulled her in a little bit closer. 

“It’s your name and it’s beautiful, Natalia. Does Clint not call you Natalia?” Natasha stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What are you getting at Bucky?” 

“What I’m getting at is you deserve better?” 

“What like you? Well you had your chance.” Natasha shouted. Natasha turned to leave right before Bucky grabbed her arm. 

“Natalia, please, don’t leave.” She jerked out of his grip and gathered her dress. 

“Don’t call me that again.” She snapped. She started walking away again. 

“Natasha, I love you.” Natasha whipped back around and there was a sadness in her eyes but a sharpness in her voice. 

“Don’t do this. Not on my wedding day. Don’t ruin this for me. You know I’m happy right. I’m finally happy.” She huffed. 

“Then why doesn’t that happiness reach your eyes, Natasha.” 

“Fuck you.” She twirled away and this time Bucky didn’t stop her. He went back over to the bar and ordered another whiskey on the rocks. 

Natasha stared at her appearance seeing a person trying to paste on a smile. It was like she was a show clown, there to just please everyone else. She loved Clint. She really did. He was so good to her and loved her unconditionally, but he wasn’t Bucky. He wasn’t James. James knew the real her. The bad parts of her and the good parts of her. Natasha stared forward without blinking. A single tear slipped down her cheek knowing that what she was about to do was going to break Clint. She had to follow her heart. 

There was a knock at the door that made her wipe the tear away quickly before anyone could notice. “Ms. Romanov, the ceremony starts in five minutes. Please come outside.” Natasha took a deep breath. Gathered all of her items. She fixed her makeup and walked close to the door. She outstretched a shaky hand. This was the right decision. 

The wedding march song started playing and the crowd of all of the people that cared about the “happy” couple stood up to see the beautiful bride. Through the veil, Natasha looked happy but behind the scenes, she was crying and second-guessing all of her life choices. Bucky knew by the way she was walking. A little to poise and a little too stiff. She stopped at the altar and looked into Clint’s smiling face and her stomach dropped to her knees. “You look so beautiful.” He mouthed. She swallowed hard but nothing helped. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She was making the biggest mistake of her life. As the preacher spoke, her head was swimming not hearing a word. 

“Um, Ms. Romanov, do you take Clint Barton to take your lawfully wedded husband.” She just stared at the preacher. “Natasha are you okay?” Clint asked. He gestured to grab her hand, but she pulled back. Natasha saw the hurt look that crossed his face and she knew what she was about to do was going to break him, but she had to do what her heart was telling her to do. Natasha ran down the steps and grabbed Bucky’s hand leading him out of the church. All she heard was the gasp of their loved ones, but she didn’t care. She was doing the right thing. 

“Did you come here on your motorcycle?” Bucky was awestruck by what just happened. All he could muster was a nod and pointed in the direction of where it was. Natasha ripped the bottom half of her dress off and hopped on while Bucky just stared. 

“Are you coming or not James?” Bucky ran to her and grabbed hold of her face leaving a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. “Where are we going?” 

Natasha wrapped her arms around his strong abdomen and leaned forward taking in the smell of his shampoo. “Wherever as long as I am with you it doesn’t matter because I love you too, James.” Bucky smiled and knew he would never break his angle’s heart again.


End file.
